


Sanders Sides One-Shots

by Vigilant_Schemer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angry Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Angry Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Angry Logic | Logan Sanders, Angry Remus Sanders, Bad Days, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Chaos, Cold-Blooded Deceit | Janus Sanders, Cookies, Creativity Split (Sanders Sides), Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Crying, Deceit | Janus Sanders Lies, Disney Movies, Dresses, Everyone Is Gay, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Frog Morality | Patton Sanders, Gay Panic, Heartbreak, Injury, M/M, Mistakes, Misunderstandings, Multi, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Protective Logic | Logan Sanders, Protective Morality | Patton Sanders, Romantic Fluff, Sad Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Science, Spiders, Threats of Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 8,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25865386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vigilant_Schemer/pseuds/Vigilant_Schemer
Summary: A collection of Sanders Sides One-Shots that will range from happy to angsty.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Romulus/Virgil/Logan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 101





	1. SCIENCE!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janus should never have left Logan in charge of Remus.

Janus sighed softly as he flipped through his book, he was having a much needed me day that was finally not going to be interrupted. Logan had promised to keep an eye on Remus so that he could have the whole day to himself. 

He snuggled further into his blanket with a content smile on his face only for it to disappear when he heard frantic sounding knocking coming from his door. He tried to ignore it but it only grew more frantic. 

“I’m  _ not _ coming” He grumbled as he slinked out of his bed and approached his door, his blanket still wrapped around his shoulders. He opened his door and barely avoided being hit in the face by Virgil who had been in the process of knocking. 

“What wasss ssso  _ unimportant _ that you had to come pessster me?” He hissed in frustration only to let out a startled yelp when Virgil grabbed his wrist and started dragging him away. 

“This is your fault so your fixing it” Virgil growled out as he continued to drag Janus down the hall. Janus huffed in frustration only to scrunch his nose up when he suddenly smelt smoke, oh this can’t be good. 

Virgil stopped in front of the bathroom door, which had smoke billowing out of it. He pushed Janus in and then stomped off to the living room to go calm Patton down. 

Janus huffed as he regained his footing, he grumbled something about manners under his breath only for his eyes to widen when he saw what was in front of him. 

The first thing he saw was the bathtub, which was on fire! But not with normal flames, no these flames were a bright acid green colour. Next, he noticed Logan and Remus who were facing away from him and staring at the bathtub. 

“What the hell did you two  _ not  _ do?!” He shouted in alarm, Logan and Remus turned to look at him with manic grins on their faces which was kind of terrifying add onto the fact that they both looked super frazzled and you had two crazies. 

“SCIENCE!!!” They cheered excitedly earning them both a groan from Janus as buried his face into his hands. He was never letting Remus spend time with Logan alone ever again they were both absolutely crazy! 

“I  _ didn’t  _ think you were the smart one” He grumbled as he glared at Logan who just continued to grin at him. 

“I am, but science” He said as if that should excuse his actions which just earned him another groan from Janus and an encouraging giggle from Remus. 

All Janus wanted was a simple day to himself where he didn’t have to deal with anyone’s nonsense, was that really so much to ask for? Apparently so as he watched Logan and Remus get even more excited as what looked like flaming rubber ducks burst from the bathtub. 

These two would be the death of him, he was certain of it. 


	2. Not Important

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan stumbles upon Roman doing something stupid.

Logan yawned tiredly as he made his way into the kitchen, he had been up late doing some rescheduling but now he just couldn’t fall asleep no matter what he did. He was hoping that a nice cup of chamomile tea would help him. He flicked on the light switch only to pause and blink sleepily at what was in front of him. 

“Roman? How did you do that?” He asked in exasperation as he stared at Roman who was hanging from the light by his ankle. The Princely side chuckled sheepishly as he gave Logan a shy smile. 

“Not important” He said casually earning him an unimpressed look from Logan. 

“But-” He began only to be cut off by Roman shushing him. 

“It’s not Im. Por. Tant” He stressed and Logan let out another exasperated sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“Would you like help getting down?” He finally asked as he glanced back at Roman who had a slight frown on his face, he tried to wiggle but that didn’t do anything. He let out a defeated sigh and gave Logan his puppy dog eyes. 

“Yes please” He mumbled, Logan simply hummed as he pulled a chair over so that he could reach Roman’s ankle. He climbed up on to it and assessed the situation only to raise a curious eyebrow when he saw that Roman’s ankle was tied there by a bright green rope, so Remus had something to do with this he mused as he carefully began to untie the rope. 

But that didn’t matter as Roman decided to wiggle once more which undid the rope sending Roman crashing into Logan which lead to both of them falling onto the floor painfully. 

Logan groaned as he slowly blinked his eyes open only to blush slightly when he saw just how close Roman’s face was to his own. 

“Thanks for setting me free Lo” Roman said cheerfully as leaned down to kiss Logan’s cheek before he got up and left the kitchen to go track Remus down. 

Logan stayed on the ground staring up at the ceiling for who knows how long, his brain having shut down as the gay panic took over. He didn’t snap out of it until Virgil looked down at him with a confused/concerned look on his face. 

“What are you doing on the floor Logan?” He asked as he reached an arm down to help Logan stand back up. Logan cleared his throat and readjusted his glasses once he was back on his feet. 

“Roman is the bane of my sanity” He stated seriously earning him an even more confused look from Virgil. 

“Okay…” He said slowly and Logan simply nodded before he marched out of the kitchen, his plans of making tea long forgotten. 

“What the hell was that?” Virgil muttered to himself as he glanced down at the ground, where there was a tipped over chair and some green rope, before glancing back in the direction Logan had marched off in. He finally decided he probably didn’t want to know and went back to the real reason he was in the kitchen at 3 am, raiding the fridge.


	3. Reckless Octopus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus gets injured and Virgil is the one that has to patch him up

Remus groaned softly as he slowly blinked his eyes open, all of his nerves felt like they were on fire. He glanced around the room and noticed Virgil sitting in the chair next to him wiping his hands on a rag, the anxious side didn’t even look at him before he started talking. 

“You know, a normal person would immediately say that he’s gushing blood. But no, you had to bleed all over the place and faint first” He grumbled as he turned to give Remus an annoyed glare. 

“What happened?” Remus asked as he tried to sit up only to stop when the pain flared up even more. Virgil huffed as he crossed his arms. 

“That’s what I would like to know” He grouched and Remus furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to remember how he got injured only for it to suddenly come to him. 

“I was sparring with some of my creations in the imagination and things sorta got out of hand” He said as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. Virgil pinched the bridge of his nose and counted to ten before he responded. 

“You stupid idiot do you know how badly you scared me when you cam in here gushing blood?” He asked snappishly and Remus winced, he did remember that before he had passed out Virgil had looked absolutely terrified. 

“I’m sorry Spiderbite” He said softly, Virgil let out a tired sigh before he pulled Remus into a gentle hug being mindful of his injuries. 

“Just try not to scare me like that again you reckless octopus” He grumbled affectionately earning him a happy grin from Remus. 

“ I’ll try” He said and Virgil smiled softly as he leaned down to kiss Remus on the cheek earning him a bright blush from the man. 

“Thank you love” He said warmly which only made Remus’ blush darken. Oh, how he loved his stupid reckless octopus, even if he gave him a heart attack every other week.


	4. Brothers for life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus comforts a heartbroken Roman

Remus glanced away from his Morning Star that he was polishing to look at his door when it was suddenly slammed open, he raised an eyebrow when he saw Roman who was standing stiffly in the doorway. 

“Hey, Ro-Ro Watcha doing in my neck of the woods?” He asked teasingly, Roman just marched over to the bed and flopped down beside him. Remus’ teasing smile slowly sipped off of his face when he saw the tears that were running down his brothers face. 

“Roman? What’s wrong?” He asked more sincerely as he turned to better face his brother, Roman let out a watery sigh before he glanced up at Remus with his red-rimmed eyes. 

“Janus broke up with me” He mumbled weakly and Remus’ eyes widened in shock. 

“What? But you two have been all lovey-dovey since you got together!” He exclaimed in shock, Roman huffed slightly as he rubbed at his eyes. 

“Apparently I was the only one who truly felt like that, he told me over breakfast that he no longer wanted to pretend to love someone so high maintenance. He thought that over time he might grow to love me back but finally decided to it was to much work” He mumbled brokenly as he buried his face into his hands. 

Remus felt a burning fury rush through this veins, no one was allowed to mess with his brother but him! How dare Janus manipulate his brother’s heart like that! His hand clenched around his Morning Star as a million different revenge ideas ran through his head. 

“Remus, am I unloveable?” Roman asked brokenly and Remus felt his anger spike before he quickly wrapped his arms around his brother. 

“No Ro, you are so very loveable, Janus is just a dick and if you want I can go bash his head in with my Morning Star” He said comfortingly earning him a surprised chuckle from Roman.

“Thanks, Remus” He mumbled with a faint smile on his face, Remus just tightened his hold on him with his own small smile on his face. 

“Come on let’s pick out a movie and go raid Logan’s Crofters stash” Remus suggested earning him another chuckle from Roman.

He would make Janus would pay for what he did later, what mattered most right now was making sure Roman was okay. Because no matter how much he terrorized him he did still love him in his own unique way.


	5. Cookies make everything better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil is having a bad day, but thankfully Patton is there to make it all better

Patton hummed a cheerful tune to himself as he pulled a tray of chocolate chip cookies from the oven. He placed them on the cooling rack and turned around just in time to see Virgil slink into the room. 

“Hey, Virgil!” He said cheerfully only for his smile to slip when Virgil gave him a weak smile before slumping into one of the kitchen chairs, he then folded his arms on the table before flopping his head into them.

Patton frowned worriedly, he turned around to grab one of the cookies before he took a seat next to Virgil. He then gently lifted Virgil’s head out of his arms and onto his shoulder, Virgil made no attempt to stop him. 

“Here Virgil have a cookie” Patton said as he handed him a cookie, which he accepted but made no move to actually eat. Patton frowned worriedly as he began to run his fingers through Virgil’s hair. 

“Is it another one of those days kiddo?” He asked softly and Virgil just nodded tiredly, he attempted to say something before he closed his mouth. Patton just gave him a soft understanding smile. 

“Don’t worry kiddo you take all the time you need, and when you’re ready to talk I’ll be right here” He said reassuringly earning him a tiny half-smile from Virgil as he melted further into his side. 

It seemed like they had been sitting there forever before Virgil began to slowly nibble at his cookie, Patton smiled softly at the content look on his face. 

“Thanks, Pat” Virgil mumbled softly and Patton just hummed softly as he continued to run his fingers through Virgil’s hair. 

“Anytime kiddo, anytime” He said warmly as he held his precious son closer.


	6. Spider Fright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus attempts to save Patton from a creepy-crawly death dealer

Remus paused in the doorway of the kitchen to look at Patton who was sitting in the middle of the table in the fetal position. 

“Patton? Whatcha doing on the table?” He asked curiously as he rocked on the heels of his feet. Patton’s head snapped up and he gave Remus a relieved look. 

“Remus! Thank God! Your just the side I need!” He practically shouted in relief earning him a baffled look from Remus. 

“You need me? Are you sure you don’t mean Roman?” He asked hesitantly, Patton very rarely wanted him around. Patton frantically shook his head as he sat up onto his knees so that he could look at Remus better. 

“No your perfect!” He exclaimed almost desperately, Remus tilted his head to the side in confusion. 

“Alright, well what do you need me to do Pops?” He asked curiously earning him a bright grin from Patton before it was replaced with a nervous expression as he glanced over the side of the table and pointed at something on the ground. 

“Can you um take care of that for me?” He asked nervously and Remus raised an eyebrow as he stepped further into the kitchen to see what Patton was pointing at only to see a giant spider crawling across the floor. A nearly manic grin appeared on Remus’ face as he summoned his Morning Star. 

“Don’t worry Pops I got this!” He said cheerfully as he swung his Morning Star down to crush the spider only for it to scurry out of the way. Remus huffed before he tried again only for the spider to once again dodge. 

“You’re a fast one huh” He muttered before he went around the whole kitchen trying to smash the damn spider, it was definitely mocking him he just knew it!

Virgil groaned as he stepped into the kitchen, the sound of something smashing into the ground over and over again was giving him such a headache. He paused in the doorway as he watched Remus run around the kitchen smashing his Morning Star into the ground while Patton cheered him on. 

A dark look appeared on his face when he saw that Remus was trying to crush his spider. He quickly crouched down and placed his hand on the ground so that Eris could safely crawl into his hand. Remus paused mid-swing to avoid hitting Virgil in the face. 

Virgil stood up and gave Remus a very pissed off look which kinda surprised Remus as he had never seen Virgil this angry before, not even when he had turned the anxious sides hair pink for a whole week. 

“You ever try to hurt my baby ever again I will end you” Virgil hissed venomously before he spun on his heel to head back up to his room as he whispered softly to Eris to try and calm her down. 

Remus rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly before he turned to give Patton a bright smile. 

“Well, I technically got rid of the spider!” He said cheerfully as he propped his Morning Star up onto his shoulder proudly. Patton just let out a weak chuckle of agreement.


	7. Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janus is cold so he seeks comfort from the most warm-blooded person in the mindscape

Roman hummed to himself as he flopped down onto the couch pulling his bowl of popcorn closer in the process so that he could enjoy Princess and the Frog. He originally was going to watch it with Virgil but the anxious side was off helping Logan fix the temperature. 

Remus had gotten into something this morning that had affected the temperature in the whole mindscape so everything was freezing cold. Since he was a little more warm-blooded then the others he wasn’t as affected by the cold as they were so he had decided to pass the time by watching some Disney movies. 

He glanced towards the stairs when he heard someone stomp down them, he raised an eyebrow when Janus stormed over to him with a fluffy yellow blanket wrapped around himself. 

He grabbed Roman’s hand and seemed to be searching for something when he found whatever he had been searching for he flopped down onto the couch and snuggled into Roman’s side. All Roman could do was blink at him in confusion. 

“What are you doing?” He finally asked and Janus hissed grumpily as he snuggled even closer.

“I’m  _ not  _ freezing and Virgil  _ didn’t  _ say you were warm so I’m  _ not  _ holding you hostage until the damn temperature is fixed” He grumbled and Roman raised an eyebrow as he noticed that despite being wrapped in a very warm blanket Janus was still shivering. 

He decided to have pity on the poor snake, so wrapped his arm around him so that he could pull him closer. Janus let out a content sigh as he felt Roman’s warmth leech into him. He closed his eyes and let out a happy little hiss which Roman found kinda cute.

“What are you  _ not  _ watching?” He finally asked as he opened his eyes. 

“Princess and the Frog” Roman said earning him a happy little hiss as Janus reached over to steal some of his popcorn. 

“Oh, I absolutely  _ hate  _ this movie!” He said excitedly and Roman just smiled softly at the cute sight. 


	8. Sunflower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan stumbles across something surprising

“Roman?” Logan asked as he pushed the door open, he had been knocking for five minutes now with no response. He knew that the fanciful side was in there do to the blaring music he was playing. 

He paused in the doorway as his eyes widened and a blush appeared on his face, standing in the middle of the room was Roman who was moving slightly to the music as he brushed his hair. But that wasn’t what caused Logan’s face to go as red as a tomato. 

It was the fact that Roman was wearing a dress, a black tea-length dress with little sunflowers all over it, and he looked absolutely gorgeous in it. 

“Logan!” Roman suddenly shouted in surprise as he spun around with a bright blush on his face, he had seen Logan’s reflection in his mirror and it had nearly given him a heart attack. 

“What are you doing in my room?” He asked which snapped Logan out of his daze, he readjusted his glasses as the blush on his face darkened. 

“I came to request that you turn the music down” He said awkwardly as he glanced away from Roman who frowned as he reached over to turn the music off before he wrapped his arms around himself self-consciously. 

“You can laugh if you want” He mumbled as he tightened his grip on his arms, Logan blinked in confusion as he glanced back at Roman only to frown when he saw the dejected look on the Prince’s face. 

“Why would I laugh?” He asked and Roman huffed in exasperation. 

“Because… Because it’s weird” He muttered in frustration as he folded into himself. Logan’s frown deepened as he stepped forward and gently took Roman’s hands into his own. 

“If it is something that you enjoy that is not harming you or anyone else than it is not weird or wrong” He stated seriously earning him an unsure look from Roman. 

“But-” He began only for Logan to quickly cut him off. 

“Is Virgil weird for wearing makeup?” He asked and Roman gave him a baffled look as he shook his head. 

“Am I weird for liking… onesies?” He asked slowly as if it pained him to say, Roman smiled slightly at this. 

“No” He giggled softly and Logan just rolled his eyes fondly. 

“Then you liking dresses is not weird either” He said seriously and Roman gave him a bright grin as he pulled him into a tight hug. 

“Thanks, Lo” He mumbled happily into Logan’s chest who just smiled softly and returned the hug. 

“Anytime Roman” He said warmly.


	9. King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fusion occurs that rocks the mindscape to its very core

“VIRGIL! VIRGIL! VIRGIL!” Paton shouted as he burst into the anxious sides room, who took his headphones off and looked at Patton with concern. 

“Patton? What’s wrong?” He asked as he got up off of his bed and approached Patton as he took in a bunch of deep breaths in a failed attempt to calm down. 

“It’s Roman and Remus! They-they…” Patton said only to trail off as he gripped his hair fearfully and his breathing increased, Virgil’s eyes widened fearfully as a million different horrible scenarios ran through his head. 

“Patton, what happened?! Are they okay?! Are they hurt?!” He asked fearfully as he gripped Patton’s shoulders but he just shook his head frantically. 

“No, they fused!” He exclaimed as if it was the end of the world, Virgil slowly removed his hands from the shoulders of the moral side as his fear was replaced with deep-rooted confusion. 

“They fused? So what? It’s not that big of a deal” He questioned baffled, he really didn’t see what the big deal was Roman and Remus fused all the time sure they never fused with each other but they both had both fused with everyone else in the mindscape. 

“Not a big deal?! Virgil! King Creativity can not be allowed to exist!” Patton shouted his fear bleeding into anger and Virgil took a step back out of reflex, Patton could be kinda scary when he was angry. 

“Well I hate to be the bearer of bad news but I do in fact exist” A velvety voice said in amusement from the doorway, Patton’s shoulders stiffened as he turned around and took a defensive stance in front of Virgil who just rolled his eyes and peeked over Patton’s shoulder to get a look at the fusion. 

He felt a slight blush appearing on his cheeks as he stared at the man in the doorway, he was tall like incredibly tall but then again must fusions were, he had a goatee and moustache, tanned skin, his right eye was green and his left eye was red, his hair was a dark brown colour that almost looked black, he was wearing a black knights attire that looked like Roman’s but more ornate, a rainbow sash, and a golden crown rested on his head. So this was King Creativity Virgil thought curiously, he had never actually got to meet him the twins had already been split by the time he had formed and he knew nothing of him thanks to Janus and Patton being very tight-lipped on the matter. 

“You must be Virgil~” The King purred as he walked further into the room, Virgil blushed while Patton glared harshly. 

“Leave him out of this” Patton growled which shocked Virgil while The KIng just rolled his eyes unimpressed. 

“Don’t you worry your tiny little head Morality, I wouldn’t dream of hurting him, after all, he wasn’t one of the people who killed me” He hissed as he snapped his fingers and in a poof of golden light Patton had been turned into a tiny little frog. Virgil’s eyes widened fearfully and he took a step back as The King picked Patton and poofed him away before he trained his eyes on him. 

“You needn’t fear me, Virgil, I have been ever so eager to meet you” He said charmingly as he took Virgil’s hand into his own, Virgil felt his blush return with a vengeance how dare this man be so damn attractive!

“W-why did you want to meet me?” Virgil asked, silently cursing at himself for stuttering, The King smirked and Virgil’s little gay heart nearly died. 

“Why Roman and Remus have such high opinions of you I just had to see what all the hype was about, and I can confidently say that I am not at all disappointed” He said before leaning down to place a kiss on the back of Virgil’s hand, which rendered Virgil’s a blushing stuttering mess. 

“Now come along Darling I have someone else I need to take care of” The King said in a dark tone of voice and Virgil felt his heart stop for a moment, he didn’t know who had been involved in the spilt so he didn’t know who The King was going to target. If it was Janus then he really didn’t care that man had been awful to him for years but if it was Logan then he had to do whatever he could to stop it. 

“K-King please d-don’t hurt L-Logan” He stuttered fearfully and The King crouched slightly so that he could look him in the eye as he placed a gentle hand on his cheek. 

“Your concern is sweet but you needn’t fret, I would never hurt my Starlight” He said passionately and Virgil’s head slumped as waves of relief coursed through his body. 

“And please” The King continued as he tilted Virgil’s head back up. 

“Call me Romulus” He said warmly and all Virgil could do was nod as he felt his blush once again taking over his face.


	10. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus has a surprise for Logan

“This better not be some kind of sex thing Remus” Logan grumbled as Remus dragged him off somewhere, he was unable to figure out where do to the blindfold his boyfriend had tied across his eyes after he had stolen his glasses. Remus just laughed and shot Logan a smirk even though he knew he couldn’t see it. 

“If this was a sex thing you’d already know” He said teasingly and Logan just huffed unimpressed. Remus continued to drag him along until suddenly he came to a stop. 

“Okay were here” Remus said excitedly as he took Logan’s blindfold off and replaced it with his glasses. Logan hummed as he glanced around, they appeared to be in some kind of clearing in the middle of the woods. So they were in the imagination he mused as he turned back to Remus. 

“What are we doing here?” He asked and Remus bounced excitedly as he reached over to nudge Logan’s chin so that he would lookup. His eyes widened and an awed gasp escaped from him. 

There were stars as far as the eye could see, they were far brighter than you’d normally be able to see in the real world because the imagination didn't have all of the lights and pollution. It was absolutely beautiful!

“Do you like it?” Remus asked warmly and Logan didn’t even know what to say to express just how much he loved this. 

“I tried to make it as realistic as possible so that you could find all of the constellations, of course, I had to make them brighter but-” Remus began only to be cut off by Logan pulling him into a tight hug. 

“I love it” He said as he pulled away to give Remus a soft smile, a smile that was reserved for Remus and Remus alone. 

“I’m glad it was a bitch trying to get Roman to leave the imagination alone long enough for me to set this up” Remus revealed in relief and Logan let out a soft chuckle. 

“Did you sick Virgil on him?” He asked and Remus grinned brightly. 

“Of course!” He said cheerfully and Logan let out another chuckle. Remus grinned at him before he snapped his fingers and summoned a soft green blanket on the grass. 

“Now come tell me about the stars Ma Lune” He said softly as he pulled Logan down onto the blanket, Logan smiled softly as he took Remus’ hand into his own. 

“Of course Mon Soleil” He said happily as Remus snuggled into his side. Logan glanced back up at the sky to find a constellation, with how bright the stars were it was very easy. 

“That one is Orion The Hunter” He finally said as he used his finger to trace the constellation for Remus who nodded along before he rested his head onto Logan’s shoulder. 

“Tell me about it?” He asked and Logan felt his smile grow slightly as he began talking about the story of Orion with Remus listening eagerly, he loved it when Logan talked about things that he was passionate about. The way his eyes lit up was absolutely beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> French translation;  
> Ma Lune - My Moon   
> Mon Soleil - My Sun


	11. A Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After spending fathers day with his Kiddos Patton notices a gift sitting in front of his door

Patton giggled cheerfully to himself as he made his way back to his room with his arms full of gifts, for a few years now it had been a tradition for the others to get him gifts on fathers day since he was the closest thing to a father figure they all had. This year had been extra special since Janus had joined in on the celebrations. 

He paused outside of his door curiously as he noticed a messily wrapped gift sitting in front of his door, he shifted some of the gifts in his arms so that he could pick it up and head into his room. He placed all of the gifts on his bed before picking up the unopened one curiously. 

All of the others had already given him his gifts so he was a little confused as to who’s this was. Virgil had gotten him a cute cat patch that he could put on his sweater, Janus gave him a scarf that had little paw prints on the end of it, Roman had given him a book he had written himself that was about a cat and dog becoming best friends and saving the world together, and Logan got him a book that was filled with dad jokes - he had gotten a good laugh at the pained expression on the logical sides face as he had given him the book. 

He stared down at the gift to try and get a clue as to who gave it to him but it was just wrapped in plain black wrapping paper, he huffed slightly before deciding to open it up maybe the gift would give him a better idea. He carefully unwrapped it and lifted the lid off of the box only to let out a soft gasp as he stared at what was inside of it. 

It was a small light blue frog plushie with a little grey ribbon tied around its neck and a small pair of glasses over its eyes. 

“Oh, aren’t you so cute!” He gushed as he picked up the little frog and held it close to his chest, this allowed him to see a small note at the bottom of the box. He placed the frog on his lap and picked the note up so that he could read it. 

**Happy Fathers Day Pops!**

Patton tilted his head curiously, he didn’t recognize this handwriting. He shrugged his shoulders and once again snuggled ith the cute plushie. 

“I don’t know who gave you to me but I absolutely love you!” He gushed happily as he bounced in place. 

* * *

Remus smiled softly to himself as he walked away from Patton’s door, he was glad that he liked his gift. 


	12. Protective Remus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus is furious at Janus for leaving him but he’s not the only one who’s been hurt by this sudden change

Remus let out a strangled scream as he threw his desk chair across the room, letting out an unsatisfied hum when it cracked against the wall. He picked something up off of his bedside table and was about to throw it as well only to pause when he noticed what it was. 

It was a glass replica of the poison apple from Snow White, Logan had gotten it for him for his birthday. He let out a tired sigh as he placed it back down before he picked up his alarm clock and threw that instead. 

He crouched down on his heels as he tugged at his hair angrily, he couldn’t believe Janus would just leave him like that! He had promised to always be there for him! He glanced around at the destruction he had caused but knew if it wasn’t for the fact that he and Virgil were slowly reconnecting things would have been much worse, he would have gone completely catatonic. 

He let out a stressed sigh before he glanced towards his door when he heard someone knock. He stood up and cracked his back before he opened his door only to get an armful of a sobbing Roman. He blinked in shock as he glanced down at his brother who looked like a mess. 

“Roman, what’s wrong?” He asked but Roman just shook his head and continued to sob while mumbling something about not being a hero. Remus glanced around in confusion before he closed his door and lead his brother over to his bed. 

Almost as soon as he got his brother settled there was another knock at his door, he raised a confused eyebrow before he moved to go open the door only to be stopped by Roman grabbing his wrist. When he glanced back at him he was sniffling and trying to say something. 

“If-if it’s P-Patton or De… J-Janus don’t let them i-in” He stuttered and Remus frowned worriedly before he nodded. 

“Yeah of course” He mumbled and Roman let go of his wrist so that he could go see who was at the door. When he opened the door he was met with a tearful Logan who looked like he was about to turn away. 

“Logan?” He asked and the logical side turned to face him. 

“R-Remus I-I…” He trailed off and Remus just pulled the nerd into a hug, Logan melted into the hold as more tears fell from his eyes. 

“T-they ignored me, they d-didn’t care about what I had to say a-again! A-and Janus replaced me and n-no one noticed or-or cared!” He mumbled heartbreakingly and Remus tightened his hold on him, he had been planning for quite a few weeks now to take Logan away from the Light Sides since he hated how they treated him. It seemed like it was only getting worse.

He closed his door and lead Logan into his room and got him settled onto his bed next to Roman, who without any prompting pulled Logan into a hug which he once again melted into. 

He was going to sit down on the bed as well but another knock at his door stopped him, he glanced at his door with a baffled look on his face. 

“Well I’m certainly popular today” He muttered to himself as he approached the door once again, he barely had it open before he had an armful of crying emo. He lifted the anxious sides head up so that he could look at him only for his blood to boil when he noticed a bruise forming on his cheek.. 

“Virgil, what happened?” He asked worriedly and Virgil took in a couple of really deep breaths as he attempted to calm himself down. 

“I-I was arguing with J-Janus because after everything he-he’s done I didn’t trust him, but th-that upset Pa-Patton which angered Janus so he-he...” He trailed off with a hiccuped sob and Remus tightened his hold on him as he connected the dots. He quickly shut his door and lead his spider back to his bed so that he could pull Roman and Logan into the hug as well. 

These three were the most important people in Remus’ life and he was going to make Janus and Patton pay for hurting them.


	13. Misunderstandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus walks in on something he didn’t want to see

Remus giggled excitedly to himself as he clutched the flowers he was holding closer to his chest, he and Logan had a date tonight and he was so excited. The two of them had been dating for three weeks now and every date they went on made him fall even more in love with the nerd. 

He stepped into the living room only to freeze in the doorway as the flowers fell from his hands and his eyes locked in on Logan kissing Virgil. He felt tears well up in his eyes before he spun on his heel and marched away, he was so stupid to think anyone could ever love him!

* * *

Logan grunted in frustration as he pushed Virgil away who gave him a shy little smile only for it to quickly disappear when he saw just how angry Logan looked. 

“What the hell was that?” He snapped angrily and Virgil shrunk into himself. 

“I’m sorry, I-I just- I’ve liked you for a really long time Logan and I thought this would be the easiest way to tell you” Virgil said nervously as he watched Logan’s angry expression grow. 

“I’ve been dating Remus for three weeks!” Logan snapped and Virgil’s eyes widened in horror. 

“I-I didn’t know, I swear! I would never have done that if I did!” He explained desperately but Logan just shook his head dismissively. 

“Just leave me alone Virgil” He grumbled in annoyance as he pinched the bridge of his nose to stave off his migraine, Virgil wrung his hands nervously as he gazed up at Logan through his bangs. 

“I’m really sorry Logan” He said anxiously only to stiffen up when Logan’s glare hardened. 

“Leave!” He snapped and Virgil flinched back before he made a hasty retreat up the stairs as a few tears slipped down his face, he was so stupid! 

Logan let out a deep breath as he stared after Virgil, he felt a little bad about snapping at him especially since he had just made a genuine mistake but he just couldn’t bring himself to be around the anxious side right now. He let out a tired sigh as he ran his fingers through his hair, at least Remus hadn’t seen them kiss he thought in relief only for his eyes to lock onto the bouquet of flowers on the ground in the doorway. He let out a frustrated curse as he bolted towards Remus’ room. 

* * *

Remus let out a miserable sigh as he burrowed himself further into his blanket. He didn’t even bother to turn around when he heard his door open, he did, however, turn around when he felt someone wrap their arms around him. His eyes narrowed angrily when he saw that it was Logan, how dare he waltz on in here like nothing was wrong! He went to snap at him but Logan spoke up first. 

“I’m not cheating on you” He stated seriously, Remus just huffed and gave him an unimpressed look. 

“I saw you kissing Virgil, so unless your cheating on him with me I’m pretty sure that qualifies as cheating!” He snapped as he turned away from the logical side who let out a tired sigh as he propped Remus up and turned his head so that he could face him. 

“Virgil kissed me, he didn’t know we were dating and was trying to confess his feelings for me. I would never cheat on you Remus, I love you” He said earnestly and Remus’ glare lessened as he glanced down at his hands. 

“And you swear that you're not cheating on me?” He asked desperately as he glanced up at Logan with a vulnerable expression on his face. Logan gave him a soft smile as he took Remus’ hands into his own. 

“I swear on Crofters that I am not cheating on you” He said seriously and Remus giggled as he gave him a bashful smile. 

“I’m sorry for doubting you Starlight” He said sheepishly and Logan just chuckled as he leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. 

“I’m not upset, I would probably react the same way if I saw you kissing someone else” He said softly and Remus gave him a warm smile before he cuddled happily into Logan’s chest, maybe he was worthy of love after all. 


	14. Ruby Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Sunflower

Roman shifted from foot to foot nervously as he stared at his door only glancing away when Logan took his hand into his own and gave him a comforting smile. 

“You’ve got this Roman, and if either of them says anything remotely negative about you I’ll fight them” He said seriously and Roman giggled at the idea of Logan fighting Virgil and Patton. 

“If it helps you look very beautiful” He remarked with a small blush on his face and Roman smiled shyly as he glanced down at the dress he was wearing. It was a short-sleeved ruby red tea-length dress with a lace rose design and a ribbon with a bow around the waist. 

“Are you ready?” Logan asked softly and Roman took in a deep breath before nodding, he was going to show Virgil and Patton his love of dresses. Hopefully, it went well. 

They made their way down to the living room where Patton and Virgil were lounging around, they stopped at the bottom of the stairs and Logan cleared his throat to catch the duos attention. Patton let out an awed filled gasp while Virgil smirked. 

“Yes boy work it!” He called out and a bright blush appeared on Roman’s face which was only bested by the bright smile on his face. 

“Oh, you look so pretty Roman!” Patton gushed as he rushed over to get a better look and Roman’s face hurt from how widely he was smiling, this was going so much better than he ever thought it would. 

“You don’t think it's weird?” He asked tentatively and Patton gave him a truly baffled look. 

“Of course not” He said and Roman felt a huge weight lift off of his shoulders. Virgil gave him a soft smile as he came to stand next to Patton. 

“If you want Princey I have a few dresses you can borrow thought they might be a bit too edgy for you” He said teasingly and Patton gasped as he whirled around to face Virgil with an awed expression on his face. 

“You wear dresses too?” He asked excitedly and Virgil blushed as he realized he had just outed himself. Roman smirked as he wrapped his arm around the anxious sides shoulders. 

“We’ll be the most fabulously dressed sides in the whole mindscape!” He said cheerfully and Virgil rolled his eyes in exasperation before he elbowed Roman’s side playfully. 

“Whatever you say Princey” He said in amusement and Roman grinned brightly before he turned to look at Logan. The look of pride on the logical sides face made his heart flutter with unbridled giddiness. He was so glad that he had listened to Logan as he had never felt more loved then he did at that moment.


	15. Blankets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turning into a frog had some unforeseen consequences for Patton

Patton shivered unhappily as he cuddled himself into his cat onesie, ever since he had turned into a frog he found he got cold really easily and it was making him sleepy and miserable. No matter what he did he just couldn’t keep himself warm, none of his blankets were thick enough. 

He glanced towards his door when he heard someone knock on it, he let out a weak come in and Janus slipped into the room with something bundled up in his arms. 

“Hello, Patton how are you  _ not  _ doing?” He asked as he walked further into the room. Patton gave him a tired smile as he sat up some more to better face him. 

“Cold and sleepy” He said and Janus nodded his head as if he expected that answer before he wrapped what looked like a blue blanket around Patton's shoulders. Patton’s eyes widened as he felt just warm the blanket was, he glanced up at Janus who gave him a soft smile. 

“I  _ didn’t  _ just take them out of the dryer” He explained as he wrapped a yellow blanket around himself before he flopped down onto the bed next to Patton. 

“Do you  _ not  _ mind if I stay for a bit? Your room is  _ not  _ warmer than mine” He asked and Patton just responded by cuddling up next to him happily. Janus blushed slightly before he wrapped his arm around the moral sides shoulders and pulled him a little bit closer. 

“How did you know to put the blankets in the dryer?” Patton asked curiously as he glanced up at Janus who let out a soft hum. 

“Because of me being half snake I’m  _ not _ cold-blooded so I definitely  _ don’t  _ need all of the warmth I can get” He explained and Patton let out a soft sound of understanding. 

“Am I cold-blooded now since I turned into a frog?” He asked worriedly and Janus shook his head. 

“ _ Yes  _ It’s just temporary as your body readjusts to the change, give it a few days and you  _ won’t  _ go back to normal” He reasoned and Patton let out a soft sigh in relief. He didn’t want to have to constantly bundle up just to keep warm, though that does explain why Janus wears so many clothes he mused to himself as he cuddled back up to Janus. 

Though being cold all of the time wouldn’t have been too bad if he always had a cuddle buddy to share warmth with he thought with a faint blush on his face. 


	16. Rage filled mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman is so consumed by anger that he makes a horrible mistake

Roman let out a frustrated scream as he threw his hairbrush across the room into his mirror, which cracked at the blow and a few shards of glass fell onto his vanity table. He glared hatefully into his cracked reflection before he flopped down into his chair and buried his face into his hands. 

He couldn’t believe how easily Thomas trusted Janus over him! He was supposed to be his hero! But he decided to trust some snake over him! 

“Though I suppose I’m not his hero anymore” He muttered bitterly to himself as he once again glared at his reflection. After a moment of glaring at himself, he glanced down at the shards of glasses before picking up one of the larger pieces and he began turning it over in his hand thoughtfully, his anger continuing to fester. 

His head perked up when he heard someone open his door and walk into the room, without even stopping to think about his actions he whirled around and launched the shard of glass at whoever dared to barge into his room. 

Virgil let out a pained filled shout as he collapsed to his knees and his hands hovered shakily over his eye where the glass shard was sticking out of. Roman’s heart stopped as he realized what he had done. 

“Oh my God Virgil! I am so sorry!” He shouted panicked as he reached out to try and help him only to stop when Virgil scrambled away from him. His heart constricted painfully when he saw the fear in Virgil’s uninjured eye. 

“Virgil I-” He began only to cut himself off when Virgil bolted up onto his feet and backed even further away from him. 

“Stay away from me!” He shouted fearfully before he turned and ran away, slamming into the door frame in the process before he disappeared down the hall. Roman just watched him go with an anguished expression on his face. 

“What have I told?” He muttered pitifully to himself as he turned back around to face his cracked mirror once again. 

“Your a monster~” A nasty little voice taunted/whispered in the back of his mind. Roman clenched his teeth angrily before he lashed out and punched what was left of his once beautiful mirror, shattering it completely. 

He panted angrily to himself as he stared down at his reflection in the shards his eyes flashing an unsettling burnished gold as his anger fully consumed him.


	17. Different Kinds of Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman gets his heart broken and his friends have different methods of comforting him

“Here you go Roman” Logan said softly as he handed the crying brunette some tea while Patton continued to gently run his fingers through his hair. Logan wrung his hands anxiously, he wished that he could better help his friend but he just didn’t know what to do in this situation emotions just weren’t his thing. 

“It’s going to be fine Ro, he isn’t worth your tears” Patton said comfortingly but Roman just whimpered sadly. He let out a soft sigh, nothing he said or did seemed to be working. 

All three of them startled suddenly when the door was slammed opened, they all glanced towards it and saw Virgil and Remus walk in. Virgil was holding two cartons of eggs while Remus was holding a bottle of vodka. 

“We’ve got the eggs and booze, now let’s go egg this assholes house!” Virgil stated cheerfully as he gave Roman a wide smirk. Roman chuckled wetly as he rubbed at his eyes and smiled while Patton gaped in shock. 

“What? You can’t just-” He started to say only to be cut off by Remus placing a finger at his lips. 

“Shush up Pattycake, your weak ass “It’ll be okays” isn’t what Roman needs right now, this is” He stated seriously with a slightly dark look on his face before he turned to give his brother a wide smile.

“Come on Ro Jans waiting in the car with the giant tubs of sparkles and toilet paper!” He said cheerfully as he grabbed Roman’s arm and dragged him up off the couch and out the door. Virgil followed after them, now holding three cartons instead of two. Patton just stared after them in shock before glancing up at Logan when he placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“Maybe this is what Roman needs, Virgil was able to make him smile and laugh at the very least” He reasoned softly and Patton sighed as he nodded in agreement before he gave the other man a suspicious look. 

“Did you give Virgil our new carton of eggs?” He questioned and Logan coughed into his fist to hide the blush on his face. 

“I don’t know what you're talking about Patton, he probably just slipped into the kitchen while we weren’t looking” He remarked simply before he turned on his heel and headed towards the kitchen. Patton smiled in amusement as he watched the blushing man walk away. 

“Of course” He said in amusement as he shook his head fondly.


End file.
